


We All Go Back To Where We Belong

by mrfreddyjones



Series: In a Flash it takes hold of my heart [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfreddyjones/pseuds/mrfreddyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not your fault,” a woman says, and they both turn around to find Iris. She looks tired, defeated, and Barry remembers that Felicity was her friend, too. “Slade Wilson is the only one to blame, Barry”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Go Back To Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville is only referenced.  
> Title from the song We All Go Back To Where We Belong, by R.E.M.

Felicity’s funeral happens on a Wednesday. Many people come to pay their final respects, not only from Starling and Central city, but people from Coast City, Gothan, and even Metropolis. It’s not hard to tell who is a vigilante and who is not, mostly because the _isn’t_ list consists basically of Felicity’s mother and the surprising number of law enforcement workers present – from street cops to ARGUS. Turns out she was popular with the whole crowd.

Barry and Eddie go together. They’ve been together since the night Barry got back to Central City. Their fingers are entwined the entire time, palms pressed together, and their hands fit perfectly together.

Oliver cries. He gives a heart-warming eulogy, talking about love and about learning to live again, and though he doesn’t say it out loud, everyone there can hear the vow to avenge her death. Barry speaks too, and he talks of friendship and youth. He talks about love, too, but a different kind of love. He doesn’t cry this time.

After the burial, when Oliver wants to be left alone, and the people have all dispersed – the vigilantes going back to their own territories, the law enforcers going back to work, Barry lingers. Eddie stays behind, too, and they just stand near her grave, holding on to each other, and a sad, but comfortable, silence between them.

“It’s not your fault,” a woman says, and they both turn around to find Iris. She looks tired, defeated, and Barry remembers that Felicity was her friend, too. “Slade Wilson is the only one to blame, Barry”

He doesn’t say anything in response, just smiles weakly at her.

* * *

By nightfall, they’re sitting at a Big Belly Burger, just the three of them. It feels nice, being just the three of them again.

“So, you guys are together now” Iris says, and there’s no hurt in there this time. Not anymore.

“Yeah,” Eddie replies, looking between Barry and Iris, a small smile on his lips.

“Good” is all she says about it. “Jimmy asked me out”

Eddie looks like a lost puppy, and Barry offers a small smile.

“Oh, right” she shakes her head, remembering that, since they haven’t talked in weeks, she hasn’t actually told them about him yet. “Jimmy’s a guy from work. He used to live in Metropolis.”

Barry’s smile grows. “That’s cool. You know they have a vigilante, too?”

“Who doesn’t now-a-days” Eddie snorts, and Iris laughs at that.

“The Blur,” Barry continues, almost dreamily. “I wonder how _he_ got his powers”

“Maybe he’s an alien” Eddie offers, biting a French fry in half. Iris laughs loudly at that, and Barry rolls his eyes.

“There’s no such thing as aliens, Eddie” Barry laughs, and the blonde looks so surprised to hear _Barry Allen,_ of all people, saying that.

“Excuse me, but  _I want to believe”_  Eddie raises a hand to his chast, mock-glaring at his boyfriend.

And things have gone back to normal, and if it's not be exactly as it used to be before, it's because it’s better. 


End file.
